Automated steering systems used in working machines such as tractors, combines or forage harvesters, for example, utilize sensors (e.g., visual sensors, pressure sensors, movement sensors, etc.) to detect when a user has engaged controls. Such automated steering systems control flow of hydraulic fluid through a hydraulic steering system that can be disengaged when a user turns a steering wheel to manually control the steering, for example. By doing so, the user takes control of the hydraulic steering system. Automated steering systems are disengaged so that the user can correct movement of a working machine and/or take control of the working machine (e.g., to return the working machine to storage, etc.).
To detect whether the user has engaged the steering wheel, some known automated steering systems use a flow meter to detect movement of the steering wheel. In particular, such flow meters can be used to detect a movement of hydraulic fluid through a hydraulic steering system. Other known systems use external detection sensors and/or pressure/force sensors to determine whether the user has moved and/or directed the steering wheel. These known systems typically have a relatively high cost and associated complexity (e.g., additional electronics, system integration and/or software) to implement these sensors.